


The Zoo

by frecklesarechocolate



Series: Ella!Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is an anxious dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Zoo

“Cas, we’re going to the zoo, not planning a march on Moscow.” Dean crossed his arms as he looked at everything Cas had set aside for their outing.

Cas rolled his eyes. “I am aware of that, Dean. However, I don’t want to run out of diapers, and it’s a bit cold outside, so Ella might need an extra sweater, and she always loses a mitten wherever we go, and…”

“Cas.” Dean wrapped his arms around the angel and hushed him with a kiss. “She’s a baby, she doesn’t need all this stuff. Keep in mind that we’re gonna have to carry it all.” He kissed Cas once more, and the tension in the angel’s body began to melt away. “Besides, if she lasts more than 45 minutes, I’ll be really surprised.”

Cas pulled away from Dean. “Okay, but I’m going to go get her…”

“Cas! Leave it. Let’s just go, okay?” Dean picked up Ella and propped her against his hip. “Ready to go, Ella?” She nodded vigorously, and the small family headed out of the door.


End file.
